


Soul-Bound

by Taigaike



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sixsome, Soul Bond, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taigaike/pseuds/Taigaike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of powers, Kagami has just started school in Japan, where he meets his soul-mates. The problem: they can't identify each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic! Be Gentle.....Also please point out errors!

Kagami Taiga woke up panicking as he didn’t recognize his surroundings. Only for a moment though, before he realized that he was in his new house. He heaved a soft sigh and got up.

Peeking into Tatsuya’s room, he saw that he was still sleeping. He yawned and walked into his new kitchen to make breakfast. Tatsuya had left the full control of the kitchen to him after his failed attempt to boil an egg. Not that Kagami minded, he had gotten to enjoy cooking, after he tried it in middle school. He was just setting the table, when Tatsuya walked in, wearing their new school uniform.

“Still not ready, Taiga? We have only 30 minutes left. I’m guessing that you don’t want to be late for the first day…”

“Wha! Where did the time go? Start eating while I get ready.” Kagami ran into his bedroom and got ready for his first day at his new school, Teiko High.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As he walked with Tatsuya towards their school, Kagami saw that Japan was filed with very little Mages. It was so different from America, where 3 out of 5 people were one. Mages were the people with special powers. Each mage processed a power, which was usually hereditary. No one knew how they got their powers and, in ancient times, they were usually prosecuted as witches, vampires, etc.

However, even amongst the mages, there existed certain people with unique, extraordinary powers. They were known as Supers. Each of the family with these powers occupied a high position in the society of Mages. Kagami was a Super with the ability to alter reality. This was a high level power that could create or destroy anything to suit him. Tatsuya had the bodyguard power. Each person with a bodyguard power was born to only serve their Super, whose name appeared as a birthmark on the bodyguard’s neck. Bodyguards are always born first, so as to protect them from birth onwards. Thus, Kagami and Tatsuya had been together for a long time and grew up like brothers.

All powers had a connection to another person, known as their mate. The Japanese called it ‘Aka Ita’, meaning the red string, which they believed connected the little fingers of the powers. Mates are recognized upon sight and after consuming their bond, a special symbol, combining their essence, appears on their body allowing their ability grows. Kagami had seen his mate, Catherine, when he was a kid. However, his father had forbidden him from seeing her till he turned 18. This was the only issue which caused fights between them. Kagami had been sent to Japan after their last fight, where he roared that his dad had no right to come between mates and that he was gonna go see Cathy, his father be damned. But though he hated this situation, he wasn’t bothered much about it. He currently had only two more years to go, so he decided that he could wait a bit more to hold her in his arms. Tatsuya always teased him many times, telling him that he will not be able to survive the two years. But Kagami just always replied that the waiting made the reunion all the more sweeter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They soon reached the school and Tatsuya completed their admission procedures at the office before leaving for his second year class. Kagami walked slowly towards his. Since classes had begun a month ago, he felt scared. He wondered if he will be able to make friends as most of his new classmates had probably known each other from Teiko Middle School. He took a deep breath before stepping into the classroom. He wrote his Kanji name on the blackboard and then turning around, said, “Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you. Just moved here from America and hope to get along with you”. All the kids looked weirdly at him for his rude introduction. But they forgave him because the tall, slightly embarrassed Kagami trying to look scarily down at them made a cute sight, though no one could tell why. After that, he was assigned to sit at the second last seat, by the window.

“Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun will be your guide, as you are a returnee. Please, ask him anything you would have missed this past month. Kuroko-kun, please put up your hand to show yourself to Kagami-kun.”, the sensei said looking around and then in the attendance register, “Huh? Looks like he stepped out. Kagami-kun, ask him during the break.” Kagami just nodded and then started dozing during the lesson. After the bell, he was wondering whether he should eat some of the bread he had brought for lunch, when,

“Kagami-kun.”

Suddenly, he found a short, blue-haired boy standing before him. In shock, he shouted (because his manly pride refused to accept it as a shriek), and promptly, fell off his desk.

“Where did you come from, bastard?”

“I have been here this whole time. Hello. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am supposed to show you around. By the way, you are supposed to ask ‘May I know who you are?’” Kuroko corrected him in a mild way.

“I can’t help it! You scared me.”

“It’s okay. Please, follow me. I will give you the quick tour.” As they talked, Kagami found that they both loved basketball. Being the basketball idiot that he was, Kagami immediately wanted to have a one-on-one with Kuroko. 

“We can’t Kagami-kun. The bell will ring soon, so we have to get back. But, if you want, I can take you to the basketball club and help you register.”

“Thanks, Kuroko.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After school, Kagami took Kuroko to go pick up Tatsuya, to go to the basketball club. But, as soon as Tatsuya came into sight, Kagami noticed that Kuroko had frozen.

“Oi, Kuroko, what’s wrong?” On hearing that, Tatsuya turned and also froze looking at Kuroko.

“Stop ignoring me, you two.”

“Taiga, introduce us.”

“Tatsuya…”

“NOW, Taiga!”

“Ah; Tatsuya, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, my classmate. He got assigned as my guide.” Kagami was confused. Tatsuya only took that tone with him, if there was something urgent.

“My name is Himuro Tatsuya, his big brother.” They were currently hiding the fact that Kagami was a Super and hence Tatsuya was listed as his brother, not bodyguard.

After Tatsuya’s formal introduction, Kuroko did his and they both resumed staring at each other in wonder. That’s when a spark went through Kagami’s brain that these two were soul-bound. Surprised, he blurted “You’re a power?” to Kuroko.

“Yes, I have the ghost ability”

“Taiga, give us some time alone, please. We can go to the club tomorrow. I am going home.” 

Kagami thought about Kuroko’s ability as he walked towards the nearest Maji Burger. No wonder, he had not seen Kuroko when he was in front of him. Ghost-abilities always had a low presence (though Kuroko’s was lower, much lower) and could pass through things.

He also mulled over the fact that Tatsuya and Tetsuya were mates. He was happy that Tatsuya had found his mate, but at the same time, envious that Tatsuya could be together with his One, while he had to wait another two years to see his.

It was while he was thinking such thoughts, he met them. The Kiseki No Sedai.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update......and thanks for the comments and kudos! This story will be rushed and cliche, but thats coz thats the only style i know to write. You guys use ur imagination,for what could happen in the rushed parts. As usual, point out mistakes and such. :P

Five guys were playing on a street court, immersed in their own world. Kagami watched fascinated, as they all executed advanced plays. He could see the immense level of teamwork and trust amongst them. Kagami couldn’t see them clearly through the crowd, but he could feel their love for the sport. He wanted to march right up to them and challenge them to a Five-on-One match. It had been a long time since he found people with this amount of skill.

But, as he walked towards them, he saw a group of five college students walk and challenge them. He thought,’ Oh Well, Looks like I have to wait till this is over.’. He heard bits of the conversations taking place around him and all were along the lines of,

“…..How dumb are they, to challenge the Kiseki!.....” 

“……They are so gonna get Walked-over!......”

“…..Hey, wanna bet how long they gonna survive, huh. I say 20 mins.” “You are on, man, I bet on 15 mins or less…..”

“…..Ugh, I already feel sorry for those kids….”

Kagami didn’t get it. Sure, these guys were good, but to call them ‘Miracles’  
…..wasn’t taking it too far? All he got from the wisphers was that theseguys were famous. So, he turned and asked the girl standing next to him, “Hey, who are these guys?”

He knew that it was a bad decision as soon as she shriekd, “EH! You don’t know about the Kiseki No Sedai!!!!”

Kagami got flustered when everyone in the vicinity, including the Kiseki, looked at him. As they faced him he felt his heart skip a beat as finally he saw their faces clearly. They looked like a group of models, each with a different coloured hair and features. The one closest to him had golden hair and eyes. The one right behind him had green hair and was haughtily pushing up his glasses. The navy blue haired guy next to him looked like a wild animal and Kagami fought of the urge to growl back, already pissed off at that guy. The tallest one had purple hair with matching eyes was looking from Kagami to the other red haired guy standing on the court. Kagami gasped when he saw that he had one red eye and one orange one, both of which met Kagami’s gaze with superiority. All of them made Kagami feel so many contradicting emotions. He just broke eye contact with them and explained to the girl that he was from America and hence had no clue.

“Oh, No Wonder! There’s no one in the whole of Japan who can’t recognize them. They are total legends, you know. They were the ultimate team, you know, who won consecutive awards in middle school. They made Teikou a feared name in basketball, you know. That ain’t even the best part, you know, they are not called the ‘Miracles’ for that alone. Those guys are all each other’s’ mates!

“What! That’s not possible; five people can’t be mates…….” Kagami trailed off, as he turned to look at the game. The other team was being crushed and these guys did seem to have that understanding that occurred between mates. But, five people as mates were unheard of. The Soul-Bond occurred only between two people and, in very rare cases, three people. 

“Well, they are the only such pair in the world I heard.” The girl made a giggling sound, “They are all so hot! Oh, you know, they also have the cool talents in basketball. See, they have already beaten those guys. It’s not fair, you know, for them to have such talents and also each other.”

The match had ended 0-52, in just 10 mins. As he continued his journey, Kagami grinned and decided that he was gonna beat this Kiseki, to become the number one player in Japan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroko was at his apartment, when he entered it, late at night. It looked like he had just gotten out of the bath, as he was only wrapped in a towel. Kagami blushed and looked away, though not before he saw the symbol that Kuroko was sporting in the middle of his chest. It looked like a burning T with a gothic looking shadow surrounding it.

Kagami knew that it was Tatsuya’s and Kuroko’s Mark. When the soul of mates were bound together, after the mating, a mark appeared on their body. Everything about the mark symbolised the union of mates and Kagami felt slightly-jealous, knowing that his brother had bound before him.

“Himuro-Sempai is taking a bath. Sorry for the bother, Kagami-kun”

“No, not at all. Stay for the night, Kuroko. Did you guys eat anything?”, Kagami asked.

“Himuro-san reheated dinner for us, so don’t trouble yourself.”

“Yeah, Taiga”, Tatsuya came up behind Kuroko, drying his hair. “I will take care of Tetsuya, so why don’t you go and sleep?” He hugged Kuroko from the back and laid a kiss in his hair. Kuroko just snuggled back into his mate.

Kagami suddenly felt awkward looking at the content couple and hastily bid good night. He felt happy for Tatsuya and laid on the bed, thinking of his Cathy. But, the last thought he had before he surrendered to sleep was of the five people he saw on the court.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, he and Tatsuya registered and were now members of the third string of Teiko High. The third string coach was impressed with them and after a month, arranged for a match between the first string and third string. Kagami was exited, especially as he knew that Kuroko was playing.

By then, Kagami and Kuroko had formed a close friendship, as they sat together in class and Kuroko stayed over most nights. He had to now sleep with his headphones on, to suppress the sounds he heard from Tatsuya’s room. 

He had also not seen the Kiseki no Sedai, after that day. He wanted to go challenge them, but there was no time for him to do so. He also happily ignored the fact that every day he had dreams about them at night. He couldn’t stop imagining how it would feel to touch them, to kiss them and to hold them. No matter how many times he tried, the dreams wouldn’t stop. He tried thinking about Catherine, but his mind inexplicably diverted itself. So all in all, Kagami Taiga had very disturbed sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the day of the match, a sleep deprived Kagami was crushing the first string. Kuroko was useless, as he had no light and his lack of presence was useless against Tatsuya. (This is because an ability, which doesn’t not work on one person will not work on his/her mate. This is one of the reasons why mating makes a person more powerful.)

But, unknown to Kagami, the regulars had come to check out the rumored rookies of the third string. 

“Ah, I found out why he looks familiar. It’s that guy we saw that day, the one who didn’t know us.”, Kise exclaimed, looking excited.

“Hm. I can see why they made such a big fuss about him. Look at how high he jumps. Though, his plays and style seems to be similar to Daiki’s.” Midorima shifted his lollipop (Lucky Item???) to his other hand and threw a look at Aomine.

“No way. His light is too dim.” Aomine dismissed what Midorima said.

“Sei-chin, why are we attracted towards him? He ain’t ours.” Murasakibara hugged Midorima from the back and tried to bite the lollipop. Midorima move it away and threw him a glare. Feeling sorry for his mate, Kise took a candy stick from his pocket, giving it to Murasakibara with a kiss. This caused Aomine to want a kiss too.

Akashi just shook his head at the antics of his mates and turned his full attention back to the game. The new guy was causing them to feel the same emotions they felt when they first met each other, but they was no recognition that he was their mate. Such an attraction to someone was not possible, especially after a person’s mating was completed. He turned to his mates and said, “I don’t know. I think we should talk to him tomorrow.”

Taking one last look at Kagami, they turned and went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, when Kagami was changing for practice, the coach entered and announced that Kagami and Tatsuya were admitted to the first string and had to report there. On hearing that, Kagami laughed loudly, cause he knew that he will be able to challenge the Kiseki no Sedai for a match. They changed back and quickly hurried to the main courts.

Upon entering, Kagami’s eyes sought out the Kiseki no Sedai automatically, without his permission. As Tatsuya greeted the coach, he peeked at them from the corner of his eyes. They looked so beautiful, as they ran their laps. But, then he tore his eyes away, scolding himself that it was a crime to look at others like that, when he already had a mate.

“Alright, gather around.” The coach called out. Kagami watched as they all walked to them. “These are the new guys from the third string. Who wants to guide them?”

No one wanted to be the instructor of the rookies. So they all kept quiet, hoping that they weren’t picked. But, shockingly, all the Kiseki put up their hands just as Kuroko did so. Even, the coach looked surprised, as the Kiseki usually didn’t even care about anything other than matches. 

Clearing his throat, he said, “So, who do you want?”

Kuroko chose Tatsuya and the Kiseki turned towards Kagami and said, “Him.”

With that, the coach dismissed them. Aomine turned towards Kagami, who had frozen with panic.

“You are Kagami Taiga, aren’t you?”

Kagami couldn’t answer. Seeing him standing there, Tatsuya frowned and answered for him, “Yes, he is. I’m sorry; I don’t know what’s gotten into him to make him so tongue-tied. ” Kuroko went up to him to give him a rare smile. He smiled back and linked their hands. Kuroko then turned back to the Kiseki, “This is my mate, Himuro Tatsuya. He is Kagami-kun’s Aniki.”

“Woah, why didn’t you tell us you found your mate, Tetsu?”

Kuroko just stared at him and, then pulling Tatsuya away, said “We will leave Kagami-kun in your hands then.”

Kagami glared at the traitor who left him alone with THEM. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet a pair of mismatched eyes.

“We need to talk.”


End file.
